


JRWI Infants

by milkconk



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, because i want the finished stuff in one place, but im posting here now, i did this like a month ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkconk/pseuds/milkconk
Summary: The Fated as kiddos, all of 'em sad and lonely. This is the first JRWI fic I did.
Kudos: 43





	JRWI Infants

Velrissa was sure she was supposed to be evil. Everyone had always told her she was. 

She stood over the tabby cat, knife in hand, tears dripping down her pink skin. It mewed softly at her, and she tossed the knife away and crumpled to the floor. The cat rubbed against her as she shook.

  
She couldn’t bring herself to be what they wanted her to be.

Wandering back through the cobbled streets, Velrissa allowed herself to weep quietly for a moment. Then, she sniffled once, twice, and then gulped her tears down.   
  


“Wee… Wee Jas? Goddess? It’s Vel. I’m supposed to pray to you. I don’t think I do it enough,” she whispered into the still air. “I think… I think I’m supposed to be evil. But I couldn’t do it. I thought maybe if I could just… If I could take it’s life then I could just be evil. I don’t like being this… middle.”

  
She scrunched her face up and fought away further tears. Her hand wiped away at any leftover moisture and she stared up into the sky.   
  


“Please... I don’t know what to do. I just want to be normal.”

\----

Br’aad Vengolor wiped the blood from under his nose and squared his shoulders. 

“Can’t even throw a good enough punch to keep me down?” He asked, arms wide, encouraging more blows. 

“Is that what you want,  _ Pixie _ ?” A boy much taller than Br’aad scoffed. The boy had short dark hair, and was a human. Br’aad noticed his normal, human ears bitterly.

“Yeah,  _ Pixie _ . That what you want?” The tall boy’s shorter companion parroted. This boy was short and stout. He too had dark hair, but it fell down to his shoulders, slightly shorter than Br’aads own hair. He too was a human, and he too had human ears to prove it.

“Try it,” Br’aad challenged, eyes screwed and glaring. The tall boy rolled his eyes, and drew back a fist. 

Br’aad let out a grunt as it hit him in the gut, knocking the breath out of his lungs.

“That good enough for you, fairy boy?  _ I  _ don’t think it is.”   
  


The boy brought his fist up again and socked Br’aad square in the jaw.

Br’aad fell to the ground, gasping for air.

“If you really wanted to stay down-”  _ Kick _ \- “you should have-”  _ Kick- _ “just said”.  _ Kick. _

Br’aad fought back tears. He couldn’t show weakness to these bullies. That would just encourage them further.

He managed to hold back the waterworks, but he felt his consciousness drift away. He hoped Sylnan would come help him.

\----

“What are you doing, Green?”

  
The Tabaxi boy looked up guiltily to the man, who towered over him. He seemed to cast a shadow over the boy, blocking the sun completely.

“I-I just wanted to look, I wasn’t going to touch them. I swear-”   
  


“I have told you time and time again to leave my weapons alone.”

“I promise I wasn’t going to-”   
  


“Your word means nothing anymore. You’ve proven yourself to be weak willed and untrustworthy.”

“I wasn’t the one who-”   
  


“Enough of your lies!” The man yelled. The boy stared at the ground, tears forming in his eyes.

‘ _ Don’t cry.’ _ He thought to himself ‘ _ You’ll just prove him right. _ ’

“Don’t you have anything to say for yourself?” The man growled. 

“I was just looking,” he said, voice wavering from the effort of holding in the tears.

  
“Don’t you dare cry.”

“I-I’m not,” he said, as tears welled in his eyes.

“You’re a liar. And you’re weak. Get out of my sight.”

\----

The gravestone looked the same as always. Sylnan Vengolor had memorised its shape, the shape of the letters spread over the stone. The rough texture of the stone and the scent of the soil surrounding it. He knew where moss covered it’s corners. He knew what flowers bloomed near it and when. He knew which smelled the best, and which looked best picked and laid on a grave. He wished he didn’t.   
  


“How are you, mother?” He asked the air, the ground, the gravestone. Anything that might respond. “I’m doing just about the same as usual, myself. Still taking what I can get. You didn’t exactly leave me with the world.”   
  


Sylnan reddened.   
  


“Not that I blame you. Of course I don’t. It surely wasn’t your fault that you’re here… Right?”

  
He inhaled. The scent of the flowers he had picked for his mother filled his nostrils, and he realised he was gripping the stems of his makeshift bouquet maybe a little too tightly. He loosened his grip and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand.

“These are for you. Hope you’re not getting bored of these ones. They smell nicest, though.”

Sylnan sat for a moment, tears forming in his eyes. He let a couple slide down his cheeks. Brushing his last visit’s posy aside, he placed his bouquet on the ground with immense care. As soon as the moment had passed, though, he stood and wiped his eyes. 

  
“I’ll be back soon. I’ll see if I can find some other flowers. I have to go find Br’aad. Since no one else can.”


End file.
